


She is as she'll ever be

by angelskuuipo



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Character Study, GFY, Gen, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-25 17:20:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3818596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelskuuipo/pseuds/angelskuuipo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She is as she’ll ever be, but they love her anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She is as she'll ever be

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shanachie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shanachie/gifts).



> Disclaimer: The characters are not mine; never have been, never will be…damn it. The story, however, is.
> 
> Prompt: ‘She wasn’t the bitch everyone made her out to be, she was actually…’- Shanachie
> 
> Written for the Spring of Cordy LJ community. Shanachie, I’m sorry it’s so short, but I do hope you like this, m’dear! I also hope the meds are kicking in and that you’re starting to feel better. Bronchitis sucks. ::gentle hugs:: Big thanks to Gabrielle for the beta.
> 
> Written: April 24, 2015  
> Word Count: 280

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

She wasn’t the bitch everyone made her out to be, she was actually pretty compassionate and kind…in her own unique way.

Yes, she could be abrasive and maybe only had a passing acquaintance with tact, but Cordelia Chase cared about the people around her. She just didn’t see the point of not telling the truth just to spare someone’s feelings.

She’d grown up in a place where everyone lied so the peace could be kept and where appearances mattered more than anything. Look where that had gotten her: penniless and parentless.

So forgive her if she didn’t want to spend the rest of her life pandering to other people’s egos. Besides, if people couldn’t appreciate her bluntness and honesty then she didn’t need them in her life.

So yeah, her circle of friends (family) might be small, but they were everything to her. Angel, Wesley, Gunn, Fred, Lorne…Doyle- God rest his soul (and, oh, were they going to have a conversation when she saw him again, because she _would_ see him again, damn it): They knew her and loved her anyway. 

They might cringe and get a little butt-hurt once in a while, but they never let her run them off for long. They also weren’t afraid to point out when she’d gone too far, which she could admit sometimes did happen. She’d learned to apologize, and mean it, because she had to accept responsibility for her actions, too. They accepted her as she was and she would love them forever for that.

Hell, she’d die for them, but she’d much rather live. Yeah, living was a much better option. She should get on that and wake up.

Any time now…

-30-


End file.
